


Cas Goes to the Beach

by CumberBitchAllTheWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Cas is "drowning", Doesn't really work out..., Funniness, Lifeguard tries to save him, M/M, Not Really Character Death, WARNING: EXTREME STUPIDITY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberBitchAllTheWay/pseuds/CumberBitchAllTheWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets fed up with Cas' unexpected behavior, so he tells Dean to take him on a trip to the beach... it doesn't go very well....<br/>Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Goes to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is to cheer up all you destiel shippers (and non shippers) out there who are feelin' down!  
> Allons-y!!!

Cas Goes in the Ocean

A newly human Cas was getting cooped up in the bunker, so Sam recommended that Dean take him on a trip.

" Where would we even go, Sam?!" Dean demanded.

" I don't know! The beach or some shit! Just get him out the house, he's starting to irritate me!" Sam snapped as Cas launched into the second verse of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY!" Cas wailed as he ran into the kitchen with no pants on.

"Okay fine, I see your point," Dean grumbled.

" MAMMAAAA! OOOOOOOOO!"

One long Queen filled car ride later...

"Alright, Cas," Dean said looking around the beach. " You can go in the ocean, but you have to take your trench coat off fir- GOD DAMMIT!"

Cas was already running into the ocean, trench coat flapping in the wind behind him. He was about knee deep when he tripped and face planted in the water. When he resurfaced, Cas was flapping his arms around and screeching, " DEAN! DEAN, I'M DROWNING! DEAN!"

Oh god, Dean thought as he slowly made his way towards the flailing Cas while trying to ignore the odd stares he was getting from people on the beach.

But a lifeguard had already started running towards Cas.

"I'll save you!" he announced, attempting to haul Castiel out of the water.

But Cas wasn't having any of it, he continued flapping his arms and screaming, "DEAN! DEAN!" until one of his flailing limbs managed to nail the lifeguard in the face, and knock him out cold.

" Cas! You can stand!" Dean cried in exasperation.

All at once, the flailing stopped.

" I can?" he said.

" Yes!"

"Oh."

And with that, Cas stood and taking Dean's hand, he walked away. And as they frolicked into the sunset, the still unconscious lifeguard drifted away,carried by the tide.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it! We love to hear your opinions!


End file.
